


Underneath It All

by BreatheSymphonies



Series: I Never Told You What I Do for a Living [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Death, Drinking, Fluff, Guns, Hitman AU, Kissing, Knives, M/M, Murder, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-10-24 11:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreatheSymphonies/pseuds/BreatheSymphonies
Summary: Only one other person knows what Suga does for a living. That's only because it's her profession too. He thought they only had each other. That is until he found out his dearest friend Kiyoko had another gorgeous someone in her life. He knows he shouldn't, but he wants to know everything about Sawamura Daichi. Funny thing it is to want to know everything about someone else when you have to lie about every aspect of your life.My second fic in my Hitman AU!





	1. You're Really Lovely

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So this is the second fic in my Hitman AU. There's no need to read the first one which is a bokuaka fic, but I'd be extremely delighted if you did. I do plan on adding onto that one, but I'll probably finish this one first. I realized this fic was going to be longer than I had planned so I decided to break it up into three chapters. I hope you enjoy this first one!
> 
> Shoutout to my friend Kev who requested this ship! This is my first time writing these two.

Wednesday nights were always Suga’s favorite. Holding a bottle of wine and a bag of cheese and crackers in one hand he knocks on the familiar apartment door with the other. The door is flung open and it doesn’t surprise him in the slightest that the black haired woman in front of him made no sound while approaching the door.

“Hello, beautiful.” Suga says with a smile.

“Hey, Suga.” She responds.

“Wow, Kiyoko. I bring you wine and cheese and call you beautiful and you give me such a simple and boring greeting.”

“I’m simple and boring, Suga.”

“No you’re not. You are lovely.”

“I’m uncomfortable with your flattery.”

“I like complimenting my friends. You should be used to it by now.”

“I’m your only friend.”

“That is not true!” Suga gasps.

“Are you coming inside or not? I’m closing the door in two seconds.”

He knows she’s serious about the two seconds and dashes into her apartment. He walks into the kitchen and immediately opens the wine to pour them both a glass. Kiyoko gets to work cutting up the cheese for them. They both walk into her living room and sit on the couch.

Suga loves Kiyoko’s apartment. It’s simple, but elegant, just like her. White walls with white carpet. Her leather couches are black, as well as her coffee table and dining room set. He always found it odd she'd go with white carpet given her line of work. When he brought it up once she had said the lack of color made her feel better after a job. He could understand that. After seeing a fair share of blood, white was probably soothing. 

It’s a little big for one person though. He likes to bug her about taking the second bedroom, but she uses it as a closet and tells him her clothes and shoes are more important. He knows she’s only joking and would give him anything he ever needed if he was in a bind. She is the only person who knows who he really is and what he does.

“I do have other friends just to let you know.” Suga says after taking a sip of wine.

“The other people in your apartment building don’t count.”

“Yes they do.”

“No, they are acquaintances. You don’t drink wine or eat cheese and crackers with them.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Do you even have any food in your apartment, Suga?”

“Yes I do! I haven’t been on as many jobs lately so I’ve had time to go shopping and make real dinners for myself. Vegetables and everything.” Suga says proudly.

“Well I’m glad you’re keeping a balanced diet, but you’re still not having any of those meals with other people.”

“Damn, Kiyoko. Why do you have to be so mean? Way to make me sound like a lonely loser.”

“It’s not because you’re a lonely loser, it’s because it has to be that way with your line of work.”

“ _Our_ line of work.” He corrects her. She gives him a look and throws a piece of cheese at him.

“Oh come on, we are in the same line of work so don’t get mad if I point it out. We wouldn’t be friends if we didn’t meet on a job.”

“I tried to kill you.”

“Tried being the operative word.” He laughs.

“I could try again.” She deadpans.

“Oh, my dear Kiyoko. You would ruin your carpet.” He smirks and is hit with another piece of cheese.

“Did you just admit that I would in fact kill you?” She smiles as she takes a sip of her wine.

“Let’s just say if I were to run into another person in our line of work, I would tell them straight up that you’d end them. To your face, right now and forever, I will say you’ll never get the best of me.”

“I could have killed you that night.”

“But you didn’t.”

“I didn’t.”

“Why?” He asks. All the playfulness gone from his tone. Kiyoko can see how serious his face is.

“Because I knew you were only trying to do your job, just like I was. After a few minutes of fighting with you over that target, I realized that I’m not in the business of taking out my so called competition. We’re all doing the same terrible things to make lots of money and we’re all good at it. Sometimes we get the same target, and I realized that there are plenty of other scumbags out there to get rid of that will get me lots of money. Plus I’m always in high demand and have enough money, it’s just a bother to me to get mixed up in a such a pointless situation. Why potentially get myself hurt when I don’t need to. So I backed off.”

“I feel like I’m the only one to cross paths with Shimizu Kiyoko and live. I should put that on my resume. I’ll just omit the part where you let me have the target and the money because you felt bad for fucking me up as bad as you did.”

“I did do some serious damage that night.”

“Is that why you patched me up? You felt bad and decided to help me out and start this weird and fucked up friendship of ours?”

“Yeah I guess so, but while patching you up I realized you’re actually a nice person. Well, as nice as a hitman could be I guess. It’s also nice to have someone to talk to. I can’t talk about my job to anyone else.” She smiles again. He knows how rare her smiles are and cherishes each of them.

He smiles back and says, “I feel the same way.”

Suddenly they both hear someone at the door. They place their glasses down and jump up from the couch. Suga slips out his gun from the holster on his lower back while Kiyoko grabs a gun from under her coffee table. 

The door opens and a man with dark brown hair walks into the apartment. Kiyoko sighs and immediately hides her gun. Suga sees her relax and quickly puts his gun away. She clearly knows this man and judging from her reaction upon seeing him, he isn’t a threat. He has his headphones in and they can hear music coming from them. Thankfully he hadn’t noticed the guns that were just pointed at him while taking his shoes off at the door. 

When he finally takes in his surroundings and sees the two of them, he stops and stares. Suga looks him up and down and thinks _damn is he fine_. He’s wearing a nice navy blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and dark gray slacks. Suga almost laughs when he thinks about how he almost wore a similar outfit tonight, but decided on a simple white button up and dark wash jeans.

He wants to know who this man is and how Kiyoko knows him. Here he is thinking he’s the only person in her life because that’s how she’s always made it seem, but now an extremely attractive man has strolled into her apartment. He has a key, so boyfriend is the first thing Suga thinks. He’ll have to scold Kiyoko later for not telling him she had a fine ass boyfriend. They look nothing alike so he knows they can’t be related.

The three of them awkwardly stand there staring at each other for a few seconds before the man speaks up.

“Uh… Sorry Kiyoko. I didn’t know you had company. I can leave if you want. Go to the gym or the cafe down the street or just walk around the block for a few hours.”

Suga snorts. _Okay, so not a boyfriend_. He thinks to himself. This guy thinks Suga is Kiyoko’s lover. 

Kiyoko’s eyes widen and she starts sputtering, “W-wait! No! No no no! It’s not like that, Daichi. He’s just a friend!”

The man named Daichi flinches and flicks his gaze to Suga when she says they’re just friends. Suga can’t help but snort again because he knows this man now thinks Kiyoko probably crushed his dreams of ever being with her. 

“Are you sure? I can really just get changed and leave if you want some alone time.” Daichi says.

“No really, it’s alright. We’re just having wine and cheese. It’s a weekly thing we do.”

Daichi looks extremely awkward because he doesn’t know what to do.

“Are you sure Kiyoko? I can leave you two alone.” He says.

Suga laughs out loud now. They both turn to him and he decides he can’t let this continue.

“It’s fine! You don’t have to go anywhere. Nothing is going to happen between Kiyoko and I. I’m gay!” 

Daichi’s eyes widen briefly before he blinks and laughs softly.

“Well I read this all wrong. I’m gonna, uh… go to my room now and think of how embarrassing this is.”

“Daichi, you really don’t have to sit in your room.” Kiyoko says.

“Yeah, come and join us. I brought plenty. I’m Sugawara Koushi by the way.” He says as he walks towards Daichi and holds out his hand.

“Sawamura Daichi.” He responds and shakes Suga’s hand.

“Please join us. It’s usually just the two of us, so a third person should be fun.” Suga says as he flashes his million dollar smile. It’s never failed him before.

“Must be pretty boring nights if you need a third person to make things fun.” Daichi quips with a smirk.

Suga’s million dollar smile turns into a flirty smirk of his own. “Routines get boring. Gotta spice it up sometimes.”

Kiyoko clears her throat and their eye contact breaks as they both look at her.

“I’ll, uh, go change and be back.” Daichi says before walking into Kiyoko’s guest room. Suga swears he saw pink cheeks as he turned away. Was Kiyoko’s friend, or whatever he was to her, into men? Suga had so many questions.

The bedroom door closed and Suga immediately turned to Kiyoko.

“Wait. Why does he get your spare bedroom, but I don’t? What kind of shit is that Kiyoko?”

“That’s your first question? I see all the wheels turning in your head and that’s your first question?”

“I have a lot more, but that was the last one I thought of before blurting it out.”

Kiyoko sighed and sat on the couch. She finally took the gun from behind her back and placed it back in the holster under the coffee table.

“I’m guessing he is unaware of you actual career if you’re hiding the gun from him.”

“Yes, he is unaware. He thinks I work at a travel agency and I’m the one who travels different places to review the hotels and restaurants and such.”

“Clever lie. Explains all the travel. I’m gonna use that one. Is that how we met? Are we coworkers?”

“I suppose that can be the story.”

“So who is he? I never thought I’d see a man in your apartment, let alone such an attractive one. Who is staying in the room you told me I COULDN'T HAVE!”

“Suga, please.”

“Fine.” Suga says as he joins her on the couch.

The bedroom door opens and Daichi walks out in black sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt. Even his simple nighttime outfit has Suga drooling. He walks to the kitchen to grab a wine glass and walks back to sit on the other couch. Kiyoko grabs the wine and pours him a glass.

“So, Daichi. What are you to my dearest Kiyoko? Must be something significant being she has kept your entire existence from me and is apparently renting out my room to you.”

“Your room?” Daichi says with a raised eyebrow.

“Suga keeps begging me to move into that room and I keep telling him no.”

Daichi laughs and looks at Suga. “I’m her brother.”

Suga, who was in the middle of taking a sip, spits wine all over the coffee table.

“SUGA!” Kiyoko yells while Daichi laughs again before going to the kitchen to grab something to clean up the wine.

“Kiyoko you have a fucking brother and you never told me?!” _Guess them looking nothing alike meant nothing._

“Well, I’m not her brother by blood.” Daichi says as he walks back in.

“What? I’m so confused right now.” Suga squints at the two of them.

“Daichi and I lived in the same orphanage. We became really close and considered each other the siblings we never had. I aged out a couple of years before he did and we lost touch for a long time. The orphanage wasn’t a very nice one and they didn’t let him keep in touch. I tried to go back for him, but they made it difficult. We ran into each other at a cafe about a year ago.”

“I thought I was seeing things, but it was really her. It’s embarrassing to say out loud, but I broke down in tears right there in the cafe. I swear Kiyoko had a small tear in her eye, but she was still stone faced as ever. I knew she was just as happy as I was though. Her hug said it all.”

“Wow, that’s crazy. Wait, but you’ve been here a year and Kiyoko has never said anything? What the hell Kiyoko?” Suga turned to her and crossed his arms. She simply rolled her eyes at him.

“I don’t tell you everything about my life Suga.”

“Well, It hasn’t been a whole year that I’ve lived here. It just happened recently. If it makes you feel better, I had no idea Kiyoko actually had friends, or one friend I guess I should say. She never told me about you either.” Daichi said.

Suga let out a small laugh. Of course she never mentioned Suga. Kiyoko and him lived in the shadows. Not many people knew them and they didn’t know many people. It made things easier and safer.

Suga was dragged from his thoughts when Daichi excused himself to go to the bathroom. He turned to Kiyoko.

“Look, I get our lives are extremely private, but I thought we were at least close enough for you to divulge this information. I’ve told you my whole life story and all you told me was you lived in a terrible orphanage and then went down the wrong path that eventually led you to where you are now. I know what we both do for a living is a factor, but I thought we were close enough for you to tell me you had a brother-not brother.”

“Suga, he is the most precious thing in my life. I beat myself up for years for not being able to save him from that horrible place and I thought the worst had probably happened to him. When we crossed paths in that cafe I was overjoyed to see he was alive and well and then I felt terrified. I knew I couldn’t let him go this time, but I was terrified because now I have something I care about with my whole heart that someone could use as leverage. I’m still terrified every day. The less people that know about him the better. I’m terrified that he lives here, but I think I’d be more terrified if we were constantly seen out together and he wasn’t under my roof to watch him more closely. I get your hurt feelings. I do care about you, Suga. I never thought I’d have a friend in this line of work, but I love Daichi and it would kill me if something happened to him because of what I do.”

“I understand. I haven’t had anyone I’ve cared about in so long. I don’t remember what it feels like to love someone and fear for their safety.” Suga gives her a small smile that turns mischievous. “So you love him, huh?”

“Not like that you idiot.” She sighs into her cup. 

“I know, I know. I’m just messing with you.” He pats her on the knee and stands up.

“Leaving so soon?” Comes Daichi’s voice as he exits the bathroom.

Suga turns to him and puts on his million dollar smile. “Yeah, I have a trip early tomorrow morning that I still haven’t packed for.”

“Well, It was nice meeting you, Sugawara.”

“Please, call me Suga. And likewise. Maybe I’ll see you around.”

“Maybe.” Daichi smiles.

“I’ll walk you out.” Kiyoko says and Suga follows her to the door.

She opens it for him and he turns to say his goodbye when her facial expression makes him stop in his tracks.

“Please tell no one about him, Suga. If you do, I’ll have to kill you.” She whispers.

“I would never do that to you, my dear Kiyoko. Mainly because I believe your threat one hundred percent. Secondly, you are my only friend and a good one to have.”

“So you admit you have no other friends.”

“Ah fuck. I hate you.”

She laughs and gives him another rare smile. 

“Why did you ask him to stay with us if you don’t want anyone to know about him?”

“I figured you’d both have a ton of questions and had already seen each other anyways. Plus, I actually kind of trust you, so this makes things a little easier and I don’t have to hide you two from each other anymore.”

“I feel like you’ve flip flopped a few times about someone knowing about his existence.”

“Suga, I just said for some odd reason I kind of trust you, just take it and move on.”

“Okay I will.” He laughs.

“I’m serious about the death threat though. Don’t forget that.”

“I most certainly will not.”

“Goodnight, Suga.”

“Good night, my dear.” He kisses her on the cheek and heads home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll try and have the next chapter up quickly! Comments are always welcomed! They make my day and give me inspiration. Let me know what you think!


	2. You Want To Love Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga has a crush and doesn't know how to handle it. He decides to go to the bar to get his mind off Daichi, but it backfires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter ended up so much longer than I had planned. I couldn't stop writing. Now I'm really glad I broke this monster up.
> 
> Another character is introduced this chapter and we get to see a little bit of Suga in action. I made him a little (or maybe a lot, idk) different when he's on a job as opposed to how he is in every day life. I feel like that's how he keeps the two worlds separate for his sanity. He doesn't really want to be a hitman all the time. He wants to just look at it as his job that he goes to and comes home and lives his life.
> 
> There is also some sexy time in this chapter ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) It's not like full blown smut so I'll leave it at sexy time lol
> 
> I added some tags that I figured were necessary for this chapter.

After that night, Suga couldn’t stop thinking about Daichi. He’d find himself wondering what he likes to do in his spare time, what kind of movies he likes and what his favorite foods are. When he realized he was doing this, he’d physically slap himself for being so stupid. 

This time he earned a questioning look from a old women in the elevator in his apartment building. He looked away with an embarrassed blush on his face. He needed to stop thinking about Daichi and get a hold of himself.

When he reached his floor he hurried out of the cramped space and rushed to his apartment. It was a small one bedroom, but he didn’t spend much time there so it suited him just fine. He walked to his living room and slumped onto his couch. 

“What the fuck is wrong with me?” He asked himself out loud. It had been a little over a month since that night and he’d only seen him again in passing. He’d head to Kiyoko’s on Wednesday night and Daichi would be heading out to the gym. They’d greet each other and go on with their night.

He’d ask Kiyoko questions about her and Daichi to try and get more information about him, but Kiyoko was as tight lipped as ever. She revealed very little information and it was driving him crazy. He knew she was purposely keeping him at a distance. Even though he knew why and knew it was the smart thing for her to do, he couldn’t stop himself from getting angry about it. He knew he should be keeping his distance and not trying to get to know Daichi, but he couldn’t stop himself. 

Daichi had slipped under his skin and he itched to see him any chance he got. He didn’t know how to handle this. He’d never been interested in someone like this before. He hated the feeling of it. Suga had never developed any type of feelings for anyone and here he was with a crush on the brother of someone who could murder him in an instant.

He slapped himself again. He was a hitman. A person who killed other people for money. He could never be serious with anyone. He had ruled out any type of romance in his life. He’d only have the occasional one night stand with a stranger he’d met at the bar. Those guys meant nothing to him and he was always gone before morning.

Maybe that’s what he needs. Maybe he should hit up the bar and pick a guy up to release his sexual frustration. That’s what he’ll chalk this infatuation with Daichi up to. Just pent up sexual frustration and he’s using Daichi’s face as the culprit.

Then he remembers it’s Wednesday. He almost gags at how his stomach fluttered. He’s disgusted with himself for being excited to maybe catch a glance of Daichi. He’s definitely going to the bar tomorrow night after completing his job.

*

“Please! Don’t do this! I’m an innocent man!” A fat balding man in a cheap navy suit begs from the floor.

Suga looks at him with disgust. He steps on the broken leg he’d given the man when he tried to escape his kitchen and the man cries out in pain.

“Of course you’re innocent. That’s what they all say.” Suga tsks. 

“No! Please! You’ve got the wrong guy!”

Suga kicks him in the face and lays him flat out on the floor. “Shut up already. I’ve been paid very well to make sure I got the right guy. I read all about you and you are one mean son of a bitch. You’d never know by watching your tearful pleas now. Why are men that use intimidation and violence to get people to do their bidding always the ones groveling when it comes back to bite them? Reap what you sow my friend.”

“You’re one to talk.” The man says angrily as he props himself up on his elbows and spits blood from his mouth.

“Oh I know my karma is just the worst. When it comes, I’ll want to be angry, but how could I be? I was never meant to have a good life. I’ve accepted that. You can’t really dwell on these kinds of things in my line of work.” Suga smiles devilishly.

“I thought people in your line of work shut the fuck up and do your job quietly and quickly!”

Suga chuckles and sneers down at him. “Usually we do and that’s how I prefer to work, but you see, I was specifically told to drag this out and make this painful for you. I was even paid extra for it. Am I giving them their money’s worth?”

“Fuck you, you piece of shit!” The man yells and pulls out a gun from his waistband.

Suga is too quick for him though and before the man can even raise his arm, Suga plunges a knife in his shoulder. The man drops the gun next to him as he screams in pain, his hand automatically going to the stab wound. Suga picks up the gun and the man tries to grab him. Suga pistol whips him and steps on the knife handle pushing it further in his shoulder. The man cries out again.

“You do not touch me you filthy pig. I don’t need your vile blood on my nice slacks.” Suga says menacingly.

“Please!” The man begs in between his wails of pain.

“Tell me, what do you think of this outfit? These black pants with this charcoal shirt look good on me?”

The man grunts angrily and reaches for Suga again. Suga kicks him in the face for the second time.

“What did I just say? I’m pretty sure I said not to touch me. I have to look good tonight if I want to get laid. Blood on my clothes would be a real turn off.”

“Fuck you!”

“You know, I’m so glad you brought your own gun. Now I don’t have to use any of my bullets.” He says as he points the gun at the man’s face.

“My boss will not be happy about this.” He says through clenched teeth.

“I don’t give a fuck how your boss will feel.” Suga says before pulling the trigger.

*

Suga slides into his regular seat at the bar. It was a little cozy place with few people which is how he prefers bars to be. He greets the bartender with a nod and the bartender grabs a glass and pours him some whiskey.

“Hey Asahi. Looking good as ever.” Suga flashes his million dollar smile.

“Still doesn’t work, Suga.” Asahi laughs.

“Can’t blame a guy for trying. You have no right being so attractive. You might be the only person my smile doesn’t work on. That Nishinoya must have you smitten.”

Asahi shrugs, but Suga can see his cheeks reddening. He’s not one to talk about his personal life. Suga never would have know about Asahi’s significant other if he hadn’t made a pit stop at the bar one night and turned Asahi into a blushing mess. The small ball of energy with dyed bangs seemed so opposite of Asahi, but maybe that’s why they work.

“You’re cute.” Suga giggles.

“Isn’t it about time you started bothering someone else?”

“Wow. I came here to have great conversation with my favorite bartender and you’re shooing me away. Thanks.”

“We both know that’s not why you’re here.” Asahi crosses his arms.

Suga sighs. “You’re right. It’s always you that I have my sights on though. Tell Noya to share for a night.”

“No.”

“I’ll always admire you from afar then.”

“You hit on me every time you come here.”

“I just want you to know how hot you are.”

“Noya reminds me often. I’m covered.”

Suga smirks. “Cute.” 

Suga sets himself up to scope out his options when someone walks up next to him.

“Is this seat taken?”

_Well that didn’t take long._ He thinks.

“No, please have a se-” Suga starts to say with all his charm until he sees who the man is. His eyes widen as he stares Daichi in the face. _Oh shit._

Daichi laughs as he sits down. “I guess I was the last person you thought you’d see.”

“Yeah, you could say that.” Suga lets out a shaky laugh. _Or it could be that you’re the last person I wanted to run into here. This plan has backfired._

Suga didn’t know how he was going to find a guy to make him forget about Daichi when Daichi himself was sitting in front of him looking hot as fuck in a black polo shirt and khaki pants. He didn’t even know someone could look this hot in khaki pants!

“What brings you here?” He asks Daichi.

“A few colleagues of mine wanted to go out after work and this is where we ended up.”

“Could have ended up in a worse place.” 

Asahi puts a whiskey bottle down with a heavy thud and looks at Suga.

“More whiskey?” He asks.

“Oh Asahi you know I meant nothing by it. This place is lovely. Almost as lovely as you.” Suga replies with a wink.

Asahi ignores him and pours him another glass while Daichi laughs.

“I see you use your charm on everyone.”

“Doesn't mean it works.” Asahi interjects and Dachi snickers.

The smile Suga had on his face turns into a pout. 

“Anyways, Sawamura, this is the lovely bartender of this lovely bar, Azumane Asahi.”

“Nice to meet you, Azumane.”

“Likewise.” Asahi says and shakes Daichi’s hand. “Want something to drink?” 

“I'll have what he's having.”

Suga raises an eyebrow and asks, “really?”

“You find it surprising that I like whiskey? I find it more surprising that _you_ like whiskey with all your wine nights with Kiyoko.”

“Well I guess we read each other wrong, Sawamura.” Suga says as he takes a sip of his drink.

“You know, you can call me Daichi.” He says and Suga chokes on his whiskey.

“I don't know if I've earned that right.” Suga says as he wipes his mouth.

“You could.” Suga stares at Daichi, unable to say anything in response. He thinks his brain might be short circuiting over those two words. He's reading too much into this. He has to be.

Realizing what he said, a light blush dusts Daichi’s cheeks. This in turn makes Suga’s cheeks heat up. This can't be happening. He blinks a few times before he pulls himself together. 

Asahi snorts and pours more whiskey into Suga’s glass. “I’ll make it a double for you. You know what? I’ll make it a double for you two. Suga’s treat.”

Suga glares at him as he pours more into Daichi’s glass as well. He is making this situation so much worse and he doesn’t know it.

“His drinks better be the only drinks you’re putting on my tab.”

“Are you implying you’ll be buying me more drinks?” Daichi quips.

Suga sputters, opens and closes his mouth a few times before finally saying, “I feel as though I have been duped. You guys are working together aren’t you?” 

“No, Suga. I think you’re just having the misfortune of meeting your match in the two of us. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have other patrons to attend to. Call me when you need a refill.” Asahi says before he walks away.

With Asahi gone, Suga turns his attention back to Daichi. He simply smiles at Suga and he wants to punch his own gut for the butterflies he feels. How can this one man make him feel like a schoolgirl with a crush? He needed to get a hold of himself and just have a simple bar conversation with the brother of his only friend. He could shoot the shit. It’d be no big deal. Then they’d go their separate ways when their drinks were done and he could come back the tomorrow night to find someone to quench his thirst.

“So were your coworkers so boring that you had to leave them and come talk to me?” Suga smiles.

“No, they all called it a night and I happened to spot you on our way out, so I decided to come say hi. I haven’t had a chance to talk to you much since the first night we met.” Daichi answers as he turns his body towards Suga.

“You should stay in on Wednesday nights then.” 

“I almost feel like Kiyoko pushes me out specifically on Wednesday nights.”

“Hmm, does she now?” Suga now turns his body towards Daichi. He initial reaction to hearing this was that it was strange, but when he thinks about it again he doesn’t find it too strange that Kiyoko would force Daichi out on their wine nights. It’s a fine line they’re walking with Dachi present. Kiyoko has a past with Daichi and she just has to keep him in the dark about her actual profession, where with Suga, they have to lie about almost every aspect of his life.

“Yeah, I think she likes it with just the two of you. Maybe she doesn’t want to torture me with work talk between you two. I wouldn’t have any input for you guys.”

“So, what is it that you do? She hasn’t mentioned much about you.” Suga props his chin in his hand as he leans on the bar.

“Same with you. She only told me you were coworkers and both traveled for the company. She’s just a private person and that includes keeping things private about people she knows.”

Suga simply hums in agreement.

“Anyways, I’m an IT guy at a background screening company.”

Suga’s eyes go wide. He almost wants to laugh. Kiyoko and him take people out for a living and make sure to have as little information as possible about themselves floating around and this guy works at a company that does background checks.

“Wow. That’s uh… pretty cool. I pegged you for a simple office worker that sits in a terrible cubicle answering phones.”

“Well, I do have an office and a desk, but it’s way bigger than a cubicle. I really only answer the phone when they need me to help fix something, be it a computer or a program on the computer.”

“So are you like a hacker? Do you dig up people’s info?” Suga asks. This could be bad for him and Kiyoko if he ever tried to look into them and somehow found something.

“I mean I have hacking skills, yes, but I don’t hack sensitive information. That would get me fired and probably killed if I looked into the wrong person.”

_Clever man. He is one hundred percent right._

“So you just fix the things for the people who dig up info for new employers.”

“Basically.”

“That’s a lot safer. That’s cool though. I feel like I’m terrible with technology. Every time I get a new phone it takes me days to figure it all out. Even months down the line Kiyoko is showing me something I never knew my phone was capable of. I’m kind of hopeless.”

“I doubt that. I could always teach you new things.”

“Could you? I think I’d like that.” Suga flashes his million dollar smile, but with a hint of playfulness in it this time.

Daichi gives him a flirtatious smile back and signals for Asahi.

“Two more doubles please. These are on me.” He says when Asahi reaches them.

“Now, Sawamura, you wouldn’t be trying to get an innocent man like me all liquored up would you?”

“You don’t strike me as innocent, which is exactly why I’d want to get you liquored up. Also, like I said, you can call me Daichi.”

“Well then, _Daichi_ , I don’t know if that’s such a good idea. I may forget all about gorgeous Asahi over there and try and take you home.”

“I’ve let worse guys bring me home.” Daichi smirks.

Suga mirrors his look and says, “So I was not reading the signals wrong.”

“You were not.”

“I knew you dressed a little too well to be straight. Though I wasn’t sure with the way you made Kiyoko’s neighbor down the hall melt into a puddle with the smile you gave her that one time we crossed paths.”

“I thought about hooking up with her, but I thought she was going to have a heart attack when I audibly said hello to her, so actually coming on to her and sleeping with her might legitimately kill her.”

“Oh, so you’re…”

“Bisexual.”

“Good to know.” Suga says with a nod.

They continued to talk, getting to know each other a little more. Of course Suga had to make some things up along the way. He did tell Daichi about how he lost his parents when he was very young and lived with his criminal of an uncle for most of his life. He talked about how he was kicked out at seventeen when his uncle found out he was homosexual and how he’s been on his own ever since. 

He had only ever told Kiyoko these things about his past. He wasn’t sure if it was amount of whiskey they had drank, or Daichi himself that made Suga comfortable enough to open up.

He found out that Daichi had only lived at Kiyoko’s for about two months before they met. He had gone through a bad break up and his ex-girlfriend and him had given up the apartment they lived in. Kiyoko told him he could stay with her while he hunted for a new apartment for just him.

Eventually the whiskey really kicked in and Suga could only see Daichi and feel all the feelings he had been trying to forget about and get rid of. He became more bold with his flirting and even placed light touches here and there on Daichi. 

Daichi had moved his chair closer and closer to Suga’s as the night had gone on. He too had become more flirtatious. When Suga lightly caresses his arm again he decides he can’t take it anymore and leans in to kiss him.

“Do you want to get out of here?” Daichi looks at him with half lidded eyes.

“Yes.” Comes Suga’s breathy response. He knows he should be saying no, but his body responded for him. The pay their tabs and Suga grabs Daichi’s hand and leads him from the bar to hail a taxi back to his place.

*

They had kept their hands off each other for the most part on the ride to Suga’s place. Suga’s leg had been shaking with anticipation and Daichi slid a hand on his knee to stop the motion. Suga tore his gaze from the window to Daichi’s hand and then his face.

Daichi smiled seductively and slowly slid his hand up Suga’s thigh. Suga let out a shaky breath as he slipped his hand to his inner thigh and squeezed. Suga was already getting hard. Dachi had just cupped the front of his slacks causing him to bite his lip to supress a moan when the taxi stopped in front of the apartment building. Suga all but threw a generous amount of money at the driver before quickly exiting.

The wait for the elevator was excruciating. He almost thought about running up the stairs to his seventh floor apartment, but the doors finally opened and they stepped in. Suga was going to pounce on him the second the doors closed, but those plans were changed when a woman stopped the doors last minute and stepped in with them.

Suga scowled and when Daichi turned to him, he smiled with amusement. He leaned in close and whispered, “Don’t look so upset. We’ve got plenty of time.”

Suga bit his lip again. This man was going to kill him.

Their floor was below the woman’s and Suga almost pushed her out of the way to exit the elevator. Daichi apologized to her and rushed after him.

“Someone’s eager.” Daichi joked.

Suga unlocked the door in record time, turned to Daichi and said, “You have no idea,” and pulled him inside by the collar of his shirt.

The second the door was closed, Suga pinned Daichi to it and kissed him. Daichi willing opened his mouth and Suga slid his tongue in. He brought his hands up to grasp Daichi’s hair to deepen the kiss. It was full of passion and lust. Daichi ran his hands down Suga’s back and over his ass before grabbing it and pulling Suga closer.

Suga gasped at the friction of both their erections. Daichi rolled his hips forward as he pulled Suga closer again and Suga moaned into his mouth. They stayed their for a few minutes making out and grinding against each other. 

As much as Suga loved dry humping, he wanted more of Daichi. He caught Daichi’s lips between his teeth and lightly pulled as he started to back up.

Daichi got the hint and suddenly hoisted Suga up to carry him. Suga wrapped his legs around his waist and pointed in the direction of the bedroom. Daichi carried him through the door, laid him on the bed and settled on top of him to kiss him again. Suga slipped his hand under his shirt and let them roam over his naked back. Feeling his back muscles we enough to make his cock twitch.

“Take this off.” He demanded and Dachi was happy to oblige. He quickly pulled it over his head and threw it on the floor.

Suga moaned at the sight of him. His muscles were so defined and perfect. Fuck he was so hard. _I could come in my pants just looking at him right now._

Daichi then started to unbutton Suga’s shirt. Suga helped shed it and Daichi threw it on the floor with his. When Suga laid back down, Daichi skimmed his hands over his lower stomach, his ribs, his pectorals until he was caressing his collarbone and neck.

Suga rolled his hips up, dying for more friction, and let out a whine. Daichi met him with a roll of his own hips, grinding down and latching on to Suga’s neck with a growl. Suga had never been one for neck kissing, but they way Daichi was nipping and sucking at his now may have changed his mind.

Daichi began to slowly kiss his way down Suga’s body until he got to his waistband. Suga propped himself up on his elbows to look at him. Daichi looked at him briefly for permission before seeing the look on Suga’s face. Suga’s pupils were blown and his face was full of desire. He had nodded once to let Daichi know he wanted him to keep going.

Daichi quickly unbuckled his belt and flicked open the button of his pants. He slid them off Suga and added them to the discarded clothes on the floor. He slid his hands up Suga’s thighs and then ran a hand over his crotch to palm him through his boxer briefs. Suga groaned as his head lulled back before he laid back down completely.

He could only think about how amazing this was going to be. The anticipation of Daichi’s mouth on his cock and Daichi fucking him into the mattress was almost too much. He couldn’t think why he’d thought this would be such a bad idea.

Then it hit him.

This was Kiyoko’s most precious person in her life. They’d have this fling and then have nothing but sexual tension when they saw each other and never be able to tell Kiyoko. Or they’d fuck on the regular and still have to keep it from Kiyoko, because she would not approve of this. He could never have a relationship with this man. The whole relationship would be a lie. He could never be honest with Daichi. Also Kiyoko would never approve of it. Either this would ruin what little friendship he and Daichi have, annihilate the friendship he has with Kiyoko or worst of all, ruin Kiyoko and Daichi’s relationship. He didn’t want any of those things, but he’d rather sacrifice Daichi and him having any type of relationship to keep his friendship with Kiyoko and things the same between Daichi and her. 

He was suddenly more sober and no longer distracted by his arousal. Daichi had freed his cock and grasped it when Suga quickly sat up and yelled, “Wait!”

Daichi froze and looked up at him. “Suga, is everything alright?”

“We need to stop.” Suga said with his head in his hands.

“Okay… Did I do something wrong? Did I make you uncomfortable? I’m really sorry.” Daichi seemed to have sobered up a bit as well. He fixed Suga’s boxers to cover him again and stood up. After a second of hesitation he sat down next to Suga on the bed. 

“You did nothing wrong, I promise. It’s my fault. I shouldn’t have let this get this far.”

“Why? What’s wrong?”

“Kiyoko is what’s wrong.”

“Kiyoko? I don’t understand what she has to do with this.”

“She would kill me if I let this happen. She’d kill me for what little bit has happened.”

“Suga, I’m a grown man and Kiyoko is not my mother. I can decide who I want to sleep with without someone’s blessing.”

“I know, it’s just… Kiyoko is my only friend. I’m not one to get close to people and I care for her friendship more than most things in my life. Honestly, her friendship might be the only thing I actually care about. Then you happened. I don’t know what kind of witchcraft you used on me, but I could not stop thinking about you since I met you. I tried to find someone else tonight at the bar, but the universe might be sending karma my way because it dropped you in my lap.”

“Then shouldn’t you take that as a sign that you shouldn’t avoid me?” Daichi smiles.

“I feel like it’s the universe telling me it wants Kiyoko to murder me.” Suga jests.

“Again, I’m a grown man and Kiyoko is not my mother.”

“Yes, but you are the only person Kiyoko cares about. The whole time I’ve ever known her, I’ve never known her to love anything or anyone, but she loves you. You’re her brother. You may not be blood, but you’re family. I’m no good, Daichi and she knows it. She would never approve of us, whether it be a fling or something more and I know you would want her to.”

“What if I said I don’t care about her approval?”

“You’d be lying.”

Daichi snorts. “I would be. You’re right, but I feel the same way you do. I also couldn’t get you out of my head since meeting you. I know we hadn’t spent much time together that night, but there was something about you that I couldn’t shake off. When I saw you alone at the bar tonight, I was elated. I could finally talk to you. I know we probably should have gone easier on the booze, but it made it easier to talk to you. I like you, Suga. I like you a lot.”

“I like you, too.”

“I want to know more about you.”

“That’s a very bad idea. I’m no good, Daichi.”

“You keep saying that, but I haven’t seen any evidence of it. You stopped me from giving you a blow job because you think me sucking your dick will ruin your friendship with Kiyoko.”

Suga busted out laughing at Daichi’s words. He couldn’t control himself. It wasn’t long before Daichi joined him in his cackling.

“I- I’m- I’m sorry. I- I couldn’t help it. I didn’t mean to laugh.” Suga said while trying to catch his breath. They both laid back on the bed and turned to look at each other.

“Suga, I’m serious about you not seeming like a bad guy. I don’t care what you’ve done, everyone has some part of their past they’re ashamed of.”

“I’m ashamed of it all. The past, present and future.”

Daichi frowns and leans his head forward to touch foreheads with him.

“Suga.” He breathes, “Please. There is obvious chemistry between us. Let us see where it leads. We don’t have to hook up. I can take you on a proper date.” 

Suga chuckles, “I don’t know what to say.”

“Say yes.” He brings a hand up to caress Suga’s face.

Suga is torn. Daichi is so pure. He’s terrified he’ll ruin him. He isn’t sure anything will work with him. He knows he’ll have to lie to him all the time. He can’t deny he is drawn to Daichi. That every fiber of his being wants to be near him and wants to hold him close, but how can he do that without feeling guilty at the end of the day? How does Kiyoko do it? Why is he even contemplating this? How could this man have this effect on him? He has never felt this type of attraction to anyone before. How did this man get under his skin and cause him to want to try to have a relationship with him? Suga was never a relationship guy. For Daichi though, he wants to be.

“What the fuck did you do to me that night?” Suga blurts out.

“I’ve been wanting to ask you the same thing.” Daichi smirks.

“We can’t tell Kiyoko. At least not until we figure out exactly what we want and I’m ready to face her wrath.”

“Okay.” Daichi simply says.

“Okay.” Suga repeats.

“So, will you go out on a date with me?” Daichi asks.

Suga blushes and laughs, “Yes, I’ll go on a date with you, you fucking demon.”

“Wow, that’s no way to speak to someone trying to court you.”

“Court me? What fucking year is this? More proof that you’re a demon here to seduce me.”

Daichi props himself up to hover over Suga.

“Is it working?” He says as he stares into Suga’s eyes.

“Yes.” Suga breathes out as he surges forward to capture Daichi’s lips.

“Mmm, shall we pick up where we left off?” 

“I feel like we would be doing this courting thing all wrong if we did, but I’m okay with that.”

“Me too.”

“I’ve never been conventional.”

Daichi snickers and kisses Suga again.

Suga is still worried about the outcome of him and Daichi. He can already feel the guilt of having to hide his life from him and hiding the whole thing from Kiyoko, but he also feels something he hasn’t felt in a long time. He’s happy. He’s felt joy after a successful mission and during his wine nights, but this was different. He’s happy and the feeling is radiating throughout his body. 

He knows he’s crossed a line and is tiptoeing into something dangerous, but he’s always loved the thrill of danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts!! Comments keep me going and they just make my day :D
> 
> Hopefully I can get the final chapter up quickly!


	3. I'm Really Lucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi brings up the boyfriend discussion. Shit seriously hits the fan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M ALIIIIIIIIVE!! I am so sorry this took me so long to finish. There was a lot going on in my life and I couldn't find motivation to write and finish this. Thankfully I got the itch this past week and got to it. 
> 
> This took me like 5 days to write. This is a long one and it is a doozy! I thought about breaking it up and making it 4 chapters, but I really just wanted the closure for you guys. I think my friend would have forced the ending out of me and then killed me for making him wait for it lol. I hope you enjoy it!

“Where are you going all dressed up?”

_Shit._ Daichi thinks as his hand rests on the doorknob. “I, uh, have a date.”

“Another one? Things must be going well with this guy.” Kiyoko says.

“Uh, yeah. He’s a pretty cool guy. I think I really like him.”

“I’m glad. I’ll have to meet this mystery man if things continue.”

“Okay, Mom.” Daichi snickers. _Funny thing is you meet him every Wednesday_.

“Hey, I’m only looking out for you. You also know I’m good at reading people. I would want to make sure he isn’t going to hurt you.”

“I know and I appreciate it. It’s just been a while since I’ve had someone looking out for me. It’s weird, but I’m glad I have you, Kiyoko.”

Kiyoko smiles and nods. “Have a good time. You look very nice.”

Daichi returns her smile and walks out the door. He’s wearing a white long sleeve button up shirt tucked into gray slacks and black dress shoes. Suga had told him he was treating him to a nice restaurant, but he didn’t have to dress too fancy. Daichi figured this outfit was a happy medium. 

Daichi gets in his car and checks the directions to the restaurant again before taking off. He had offered to pick Suga up, but Suga said he’d already be in the area and would just meet him there. They still hadn’t told Kiyoko about them, but Kiyoko had picked up quickly that Daichi was seeing someone. He usually only went out once a week with his coworkers, so when he went out a few times in one week and was out late she asked him about it. 

He told her that he met a guy one night when he was out with coworkers. He wasn’t totally lying, he just omitted that he already knew the man he had met there and that she did too. He said they hit it off and have been going on dates to get to know each other more. He also didn’t mention they had slept together a few times already, but the hickey Suga had left on Daichi’s neck was pretty damning evidence that something had happened. Being the private person Kiyoko is, she never interrogated him about it or about the man. He knew she trusted him one hundred percent and it made him feel guilty that he was hiding this from her.

Daichi never stuck around on Wednesdays. He tried to be gone before Suga got there and not come back until Suga left. If they did see each other, they tried to keep it to run ins in the hallway where they’d steal a kiss or two before going their own ways. They didn’t want to raise any suspicions and they knew if they interacted in front of Kiyoko, even if they just gave each other one look, she’d know immediately.

Daichi planned on bringing it up at dinner. They had to tell her. Things had only progressed between them and it didn’t look like things were going to fizzle out any time soon. He wanted to tell Kiyoko and be free of his guilt. He wanted to be able to talk to her openly about Suga. He wanted there to be no secrets between them as well as Suga and Kiyoko. He knows she’ll be angry that her only two friends kept this secret from her, but he knows she’ll be happier that they told her. If she sees how happy Suga make him and vise versa, then she has to be okay with them being together.

That’s another thing he wants to clear up at dinner. What exactly is their relationship status? They’ve been at this for over a month. Are they just strictly dating with no commitment? Are they in a committed relationship? If they were to tell Kiyoko, would it be as boyfriends or just two guys going on dates who can’t keep their hands off each other? They’d just been having fun up until now. It was time for them to decide where they were going with this.

 

Daichi arrives at the restaurant and parks a little ways down the street near the entrance to a park. As he’s walking up he spots Suga standing by the door looking at his phone. When he looks up and sees Daichi, he smiles a smile that’s worth so much more than his million dollar smile. While his million dollar smile is all charm, this smile is full of affection and genuine happiness and it’s only for Daichi.

“There’s my hot date. Emphasis on the hot.” Suga greets him with a kiss.

“You’re the hot one. You look really good.” Daichi says giving Suga a once over. He’s wearing a dark blue button up tucked into dark gray slacks and black dress shoes. Daichi likes this color combo on him. Who was he kidding? He liked every color combo on him. Suga looked good in anything. 

“Hmm, you like? This is the same color combo you were wearing the first night I met you. It made me swoon. I was hoping it would have the same effect on you.”

“It does. I’m swooning so hard I might faint.”

“Oh stop! I’m blushing!” Suga jokes as he taps Daichi’s shoulder.

Daichi laughs and grabs Suga’s hand. “Shall we?”

“We shall.” Suga says a leads the way into the restaurant.

 

Daichi doesn’t know what is so different about this date than the rest they’ve been on, but he wishes he could stay in this moment forever. He wishes he could sit here, across from a laughing Suga for the rest of his life. It’s never been so easy going with someone before. They get on so well. It's all so natural between them. Daichi falls harder every time they’re together. Is this what it’s like to truly love someone?

_Whoa. What?_ He thinks. Love? Could he be in love with Suga? It’s too soon for that, he’s sure of it.

Yet he’s never felt this way about any of his exes. He thought he was in love with his ex-girlfriend, but now he’s not so sure. Now he thinks that it may have been a different type of love. He genuinely cared about her, but what he’s feeling for Suga right now is showing him that he was never truly _in_ love with her or any of his exes.

He needed to stop putting it off and have the talk with Suga now.

“Hey, Daichi. You okay?” Suga asks as he takes Daichi’s hand, pulling him from his thoughts.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He responds.

“You looked deep in thought. Something on your mind?”

“Uh, yeah there is.” Concern crosses Suga’s face at his reply. 

“Where is this going?” Daichi finally asks.

“What do you mean?”

“This!” Daichi gestures between them with his free hand. “Where is this going?”

Suga frowns a bit and that worries Daichi. Did he just ruin everything? No, he needs to ask this because he needs to know the answer. He’s getting in too deep for this to just be a fling.

Suga opens his mouth and closes it. Daichi waiting with bated breath for his answer.

“I don’t know if I’m being honest.” Suga answers shyly. “I’ve never been a commitment type of guy. I’ve never been in a real relationship.”

Daichi frowns. He doesn’t know if he could continue this with him if there isn’t any commitment. He only realized how strong his feelings were tonight, and they could never work with a casual thing.

“That’s not to say I don’t want to try.” Daichi’s eyes widen when Suga says this.

“Are you saying you want to move forward into a real relationship with me?” Daichi asks.

“I… I think I might. I’m so afraid though, Daichi. I’ve never done this before. Any of this really. I’ve never been on so many dates with a guy and genuinely enjoyed them. I’d casually see a guy a few times, hook up a few times and then it was done and I moved on. I don’t think I’ve ever had feelings for any of them. You though, you’re different. I think I want everything with you and that scares the shit out of me.”

Daichi gasps. He didn’t know what he was expecting, but for some reason he wasn’t expecting to hear that Suga felt the same way. He chalked it up to his own insecurities.

“I can’t guarantee this will be easy with me. I have no idea what I’m doing when it comes to a real relationship, so you’re going to have to help me.” Suga laughs.

“I’m sure you’ll be fine. You’ve done well so far, so I’m sure the relationship part will come naturally for you.” 

“So, we’re doing this.” Suga looks Daichi in the eye.

“We’re doing this.” 

“We’re boyfriends.”

“We’re boyfriends.” Daichi smiles.

“I have a boyfriend.” Suga chuckles.

“You have a boyfriend.”

“Sawamura Daichi, you are something else. Sometimes I think you’re either an angel or a demon, because you’re the only man to ever steal my heart.”

“I’d rather think of it as you giving me your heart than me stealing it from you.”

Suga smiles that loving smile for Daichi and says, “Then you can have it.” 

Daichi doesn’t care who is watching, he leans over the table to plant a kiss on Suga lips. He’s so glad he opened his mouth tonight.

Suga doesn’t know if this is the right decision, but he knows this is what he wants, Kiyoko and his profession be damned. He wants to be with Daichi and share all these new feelings and experiences with him. He wants to do the stupid couple things with him. He wants to call Daichi his and say he is Daichi’s. 

The hardest part of their relationship will be him hiding what he does. He’s smart enough to think of ways to hide it, he’ll just have to figure out how to deal with the guilt of lying to him. If Kiyoko can do it, then so can he. He’ll just ask her how exactly she does it. 

That is if she doesn’t kill him. They still have to tell her.

They bring that topic up after dinner while they stroll down the street to the park nearby.

“How mad do you think she’ll be?” Suga asks while he stares at the trees in the park.

“Probably pretty mad. She might give us the silent treatment for a while.”

“I’d rather her do that than kill me.”

“She won’t kill you, Suga.”

“I’m not so sure about that.” 

“She won’t once she sees us together and sees how happy you make me.” Daichi squeezes his hand and he turns to look at him.

“You make me happy too, Daichi. I didn’t know what happiness was until I met you.”

Daichi cups his face and leans in to kiss him. The kisses start out soft and romantic, but quickly turn passionate. This is how it always is with them. Thankfully it’s dark out and no one seemed to be in the park.

They had conveniently stopped walking by a tree and it wasn’t long before Suga’s back was pressed against it. Daichi’s hands making their way into his hair as his hands roamed over Daichi’s back. He would never get tired of this.

Suga suddenly hears a twig snap and knows it was not an animal’s doing. He normally wouldn’t care about being caught making out in public, but his senses go on high alert. They would have heard a normal person coming up behind them.

Suga spins Daichi and him around the tree right as someone fires off a shot and a bullet whizzes past them.

So many thoughts go through Suga’s mind in a split second. It’s a man with a gun. The silencer on his gun lets Suga know he isn’t a robber looking for their wallets. He is well trained with how quiet he was approaching them. Not well trained enough though. He has to take this guy out immediately and keep Daichi safe. 

The man comes around the tree and Suga can see he’s a man of average height and build with short black hair. He’s wearing black pants with a black jacket on. He looks like every other criminal that lurks in the night. 

He raises his gun to shoot again, but Suga is already in front of him. He knocks the man’s hand away with his left hand before he can get another shot off and strikes him in the face with his right fist. The man stumbles, but recovers quickly.

“Suga!” Daichi yells, momentarily distracting him. The man pistol whips him and he falls to the ground. He can taste blood, but he doesn’t have time to dwell on it. The man raises his gun again, but his mistake is that he’s so close to Suga. He kicks his leg out towards the man’s hand and kicks the gun out of it. He then quickly kicks him in the chest to get some distance between them. He jumps up and charges forward to throw a few punches.

He gets a few hits in, but the man is good in hand to hand combat. They go at it for a minute, but it’s clear Suga is the better fighter. He’s more agile and a fast thinker. If it weren’t for him trying to be aware of Daichi’s whereabouts at all times and make sure there isn’t second person, this fight would have already been over.

The man realizes that he’ll lose this fight if he doesn’t do something soon and suddenly spins around Suga to change directions. Suga knows immediately that the man is trying to make his way towards Daichi, and he is not about to let that happen.

Suga spins his body towards him and kicks his feet out from under him. The man grabs Suga’s legs and pulls him down to the ground with him. He gets on his knees and Suga sees him quickly reach for something on his ankle.

Suga knows he should have taken some of his knives or his gun with him tonight. He always arms himself. Why did he have to decided tonight of all nights to leave his weapons at home? He didn’t like having them on him when he was with Daichi because he didn’t want to think of the huge secret he was keeping from him. The feel of them on his person made him feel guilty. It would have been smarter to ignore his guilt and arm himself to keep Daichi safe. He usually kept one knife hidden, but he never thought he’d need anything when he was with Daichi. He always thought that if they did run into trouble, it would most likely be a simple man without the same skill set as him and he could take care of it no problem.

Suga swiftly grabs the man’s arm as he brings up the knife he pulled from his ankle and uses his legs to flip him away from him.

He jumps up ready to attack when he see Daichi move towards the man. He had stayed out of this fight up until now. Why was he deciding to try and be the hero? Suga doesn’t even know if Daichi can fight, but he knows for sure he can’t fight this guy. Suga takes off running to intervene. 

He sees the man get to his knees and move towards Daichi. Panic rises within his chest as he sees him lifting the knife towards him.

“Daichi, NO!” Suga screams and pushes him out of the way. 

It’s like it all happens in slow motion. Daichi running towards the man and the man moving in to stab him. Suga slamming into Daichi to push him aside and feeling the blade pierce his skin. The smile of satisfaction on the man’s face as he stabs Suga in the abdomen on his left side. The pain that radiates through his body. It’s all in slow motion.

“SUGA!” Daichi screams and the man starts to laugh. Everything seems to speed up again and Suga is staring at the knife in his stomach and the surrounding area of his shirt turning a darker shade as it stains with his blood.

“My boss was very angry when he found one of his guys was taken out and so violently at that, but he was even angrier when he found out it was you. You don’t look like much, which is what made him angry, but I’ll have to let him know you put up one hell of a fight. I’ll have to thank your boy toy over here for the distraction.”

“Suga!” Daichi yells again, he voice laced with fear and concern.

“Daichi, stay where you are! Don’t move a muscle.” Suga looks at the man and asks. “Who gave me up?”

“Some coward that worked for the guy that hired you for the job. We knew there was only one person who would want to take out that guy you killed, so we just cornered one of his lackeys. That dude was so afraid to die, he gave you right up. My boss didn’t think it was enough to just send someone after your employer, he wanted the hitman he hired dead too. That sad sap that gave you up did it for no reason though. We killed him anyways.”

“I would expect nothing less.” Suga says with a ragged breath. 

“Suga, what the fuck is he talking about? Why do you seem to know exactly what he’s talking about? This makes no sense! We need to get you to a hospital!” Daichi is almost frantic and this is the worst thing for Daichi to be right now, but Suga can’t blame him. His reaction is normal. It wouldn’t make sense for them to be calm in this situation so it’s natural for him to not understand how Suga is being so calm while there is a knife protruding from his stomach.

He needed to get Daichi and him out of here. This wound was serious and Daichi was still in danger. He should have tried to subdue the man instead of stupidly jumping in front of the knife. He could only think about getting Daichi out of the way and for once his body acted before his brain could tell him the logical move to make. He needed to kill this man and get them out of here.

“Look, we both know how this is going to end, and I’m rather fond of that knife, so if you’d be so kind...” He says as he moves to remove the knife he never let go of. 

In utter desperation Suga throws a punch, but the man catches his arm and pulls Suga in for a headbutt. He falls to the ground and can feel his nose start to bleed a little bit. Thankfully it isn’t gushing blood. He was successful in getting the man to let go of the knife though. The last thing Suga needed was the knife to be removed. He’d bleed out a lot faster. 

It takes him a second to see straight again and what he sees strikes fear in him that he’s never felt before. The man is laughing and charges Daichi as he pulls out another knife from his waistband.

Suga ignores the screaming pain in his side and pushes himself up on his knees. He feels his hand touch something and looks to see the gun the man had lost earlier. With lightning speed he lifts his arm, points the gun at the man and shoots until it’s empty. That guy should have been more aware of his gun’s whereabouts.

The man falls to the ground and Daichi stands there with shock and fear on his face. 

Suga slowly and painfully gets to his feet and places the gun in his waistband. He hates the look on Daichi’s face right now. He hates that he’s the reason it’s there. Not even an hour into their relationship and Suga’s demons have been laid before Daichi. He feels tears well in his eyes. Daichi never should have seen this. He never should have been put in this type of danger. This is the exact reason Kiyoko would not approve of them being together. 

“Daichi.” Suga chokes out. Daichi looks at him, but says nothing. He’s still in too much shock. Suga starts to walk towards him, but suddenly gets dizzy and falls to his knees.

Daichi finally snaps out of it and runs towards him.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck! Suga we need to get you to a hospital!”

“No!” Suga screams. “Take me to my apartment! Call Kiyoko and tell her it’s an emergency and to meet us there!”

“WHAT?!”

“JUST DO IT DAICHI!”

Daichi doesn’t know if it’s because he still can’t process what happened, but he picks Suga up bridal style and does what he says.

He silently thanks every god there possibly could be that they were out so late, because they don’t run into anyone as he runs out of the park and the short distance to his car. It has to be some sort of miracle.

He places Suga in the passenger seat and hops in the driver’s seat as fast as he can. He fumbles with his blue tooth radio a few times, but finally gets it to call Kiyoko as he speeds towards Suga’s.

“Hello?” She answers.

“Kiyoko! I need you to go to Suga’s Immediately! It’s an emergency!”

“What? Daichi what do you mean go to Suga’s? What kind of emergency?”

“I’ll explain when you get there, but please hurry! He asked for you to be there asap!”

“Did he call you? How would he have your number? Why didn’t he call me? Is he with you right now?”

“KIYOKO STOP WITH THE QUESTIONS AND JUST GET TO SUGA’S!” He yells and hangs up the phone. He couldn’t go through this with her when he was still trying to process what happened himself.

Suga whines from the passenger seat and Daichi starts to panic again.

“SUGA! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!”

Suga laughs, but then groans from the pain his laughter caused. “That is such a loaded question, but please don’t panic, I’ll be fine. Kiyoko will take care of it. Just get us back to my place.”

Daichi does as he’s told and rushes Suga to the elevator to get to his floor. A few people were in the lobby, but didn’t pay them any attention. That was one of the things Suga liked about this apartment building. Most people minded their own business.

They finally get to his door and Daichi puts him down to retrieve the keys from his pocket. He holds Suga against him for support and opens the door. He picks him up bridal style again and brings him inside.

“Just lay me on the table and grab the first aid kit under the sink.” Suga says.

Daichi lays him down and Suga curses due to the pain.

“Shit, I’m sorry! Fuck! Suga what the fuck are we doing here? You should be in hospital right now!”

“Daichi, for the last time, I cannot go to a hospital. What am I supposed to tell them? Some dude with a grudge came after me and stabbed me, but it’s okay because I killed him, he’s in the park by the restaurant I had dinner at. Go clean up that mess please.” Suga said sarcastically. 

Daichi was suddenly quiet and all Suga could hear was his own heavy breathing. He opens his eyes to look at Daichi. Suga wishes he could remove the terrified shock on Daichi’s face. He walks over to the sink and pulls out a huge white box from underneath it. 

Suga’s first aid kit is a little bigger than a normal person’s. He does a lot of home patch up work. Daichi walks back over to the table and sets the box next to it.

“You… You killed a man. We were attacked in the park late at night, you were stabbed and you _killed_ a man. How are you so calm about this? I know you had a terrible past and maybe it’s made you numb to these types of situations, but I feel like you should at least be a little bothered by murdering someone or maybe a little worried about the fact that you’re bleeding on your kitchen table! Because you were stabbed! How are you so calm about this?!”

Suga knows he’s fucked up and he keeps fucking up. He doesn’t know if he should tell him everything or just lie to him some more. He could just say it’s because of his hard life. Maybe he can claim he’s in shock and that’s why taking someone’s life or being gravely injured isn’t having an effect on his emotions at the moment. He doesn’t think he can tell him he kills people all the time and has been in worse shape.

He opens his mouth to say something when Kiyoko comes bursting through his front door.

“What the fuck is going on?” She yells. She sees Suga on the table and rushes over to him. She sees the knife in his stomach and gasps. “ _What the fuck happened?_ ” 

“Revenge attack for a job. Got stabbed protecting Daichi. I killed the guy. Please dispose of this gun for me.” Suga says quietly as he pulls out the gun and hands it to her. It’s so quiet in his apartment though, so Daichi probably heard everything he just said.

“First off, why were you with Daichi when this happened? Weren’t you on a date?!” Kiyoko turns to Daichi when she asks the second question.

“I- uh… Was on a date with Suga.” Daichi says stupidly.

“What?” She asks through gritted teeth.

“The guy I’ve been dating is Suga. We’re together.”

Daichi flinches when he sees the rage on Kiyoko’s face. She turns to Suga and stares at him with the same rage. She eyes the knife in his stomach and with a deft hand she swiftly removes the knife and plunges it into his thigh.

Suga cries out in pain while Daichi screams at her in alarm.

“What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?! What kind of game are you playing? You know he is the only person I care about and you decide to bed him even when you know the dangers of him being associated with you?! I can’t believe you would do this Suga! Look at the situation you’re in! Daichi could have been killed! How could you be so careless?”

“Kiyoko!” Daichi yells, but she cuts him off.

“Stay out of this, Daichi! Please go home. I will handle this.”

“What do you mean you’ll handle this? YOU STABBED HIM IN THE LEG!”

“He’s lucky that’s all I did. I could seriously kill you right now Suga! You know how worried I am with him staying with me and you go and start a relationship with him? You’ve never even been in a relationship! You’ve never even cared for anyone!”

“I care about him!” Suga screams at her. “I care about him, Kiyoko. It’s true I’ve never cared for anyone, but my feelings for him are real. It’s not a game and it’s not a fling.” 

Suga removes the knife from his leg and curses.

“Please just fix me up before I die.”

“I should let you die.”

“You should have let me die the night you saved me.” Suga says with tears in his eyes. 

Kiyoko sighs and gets to work. Daichi just stands in the living room trying to process everything. He doesn’t say anything the entire time Kiyoko stitches and patches Suga up. She insisted the knife didn’t hit anything vital or Suga would have already been dead. Suga thought that if anyone would be an expert on the damage done to him, it would be Kiyoko. In his opinion she was a master when it came to knives and where on the body to strike with them. 

When she’s done she just stares at Suga. He stares back, but doesn’t know what to say. They both turn when they hear Daichi clear his throat.

“So, does anyone want to explain to me what the fuck happened tonight?” They both stare at him. They don’t know where to begin or what to even say. 

“That guy in the park said you killed someone, Suga. That’s why he was after you. Was that guy in the park not the first person you’ve killed? You didn’t even argue with him about what he said, you instead asked who gave you up. He called you a hitman, Suga! He said someone hired you to kill someone and he was sent to kill you as revenge. You have amazing fighting skills and crazy fast reflexes. You handled that gun with ease and you aren’t even fazed by killing that man or possibly dying from a stab wound. WHO EVEN ARE YOU?!”

Suga’s eyes tear up again. Daichi had obviously taken the time to replay tonight’s events and think things through while Kiyoko was attending to him. What could he say? He couldn’t lie his way out of this. Like he thought in the park, all his demons were laid out in front of Daichi and there was no way to unsee them. 

He hated the way Daichi was looking at him. He knew right then and there that after he said what he had to say, Daichi would be gone forever. 

He slowly sat up on the table, ignoring Kiyoko’s protests, and looked at Daichi. He took a deep breath and told him everything.

“Daichi… Everything that man said is true. I don’t work at the travel agency with Kiyoko. I’m a hitman. I kill people for a living. I’ve been doing it for years. I told you about my shitty criminal uncle that raised me and then disowned me at seventeen. Well the only life I knew was a life of crime and I was always a pretty good fighter and one thing led to another and I became the hitman I am today. I’m so sorry I lied to you. Like I told you, I have never cared about anyone in my life. I mean I care about Kiyoko and would be bothered by her death if something like that happened, but I would have moved on rather quickly. Sadly it’s how I was raised and how I’ve always been. I don’t enjoy hurting people, I just don’t feel anything when I do. I’ve been empty inside my entire life. That is until I met you.” Suga breathes deeply again even though it’s painful. Tears start to run down his face. 

He can’t remember the last time he cried.

“I don’t know what it is about you, but you got under my skin and made me feel things I’ve never felt before. I found myself thinking about you all the time and I just wanted to be near you. I tried to keep myself away from you. I used Kiyoko as my excuse with you, but she was only a small part of it. I’m so sorry, Daichi. I know I don’t deserve your forgiveness and I understand if you can’t bear to look at me after everything. This is who I am. I’m a piece of shit and you are too pure and perfect for this world. I think I was hoping you’d make me a better person.”

“I’m not the person to fix you. I honestly don’t think I can ever see you again, Suga. At least not now. I don’t even know what to think of you! You’re a murderer, Suga.” Daichi chokes up and puts his face in his hands.

Suga sniffs and just stares at his hands in his lap. How did he expect this to go? Did he think he could truly hide who he was from Daichi? He let these new emotions cloud his judgement and now he’s hurt Daichi with the truth of his disgusting life. Was the little taste of happiness worth this? Daichi was surely to never be the same after this. He royally fucked up and there was no fixing it.

“And you!” Daichi yells, snapping Suga out of his thoughts. He looks up to see Daichi pointing at Kiyoko.

“You obviously know about this! Who he really is! You didn’t bat an eye at his wound and you FUCKING STABBED HIM IN THE LEG!”

“Daichi-” Suga starts, but Daichi cuts him off.

“No, shut the fuck up! Kiyoko, you stabbed him and threatened to kill him. Then you stitched him up like it was no big deal and talked about stab wounds like you know a thing or two about them. You weren’t even fazed when it came to using his enormous and unusual first aid kit to fix him up. It’s almost as if this is nothing new to you. Like you’ve done this plenty of times before.”

Kiyoko looks worried and remorseful at the same time. Suga didn’t know both those emotions could show on someone’s face at once. Shit, this was the first time he thinks he’s seen such emotion from her. Daichi continues, his eyes never leaving Kiyoko.

“You said you should let him die after, again because I can’t get over it, you _stabbed him_. He said you should have let him die the first time you saved him. How many times have you saved him? How do you know so much about his wounds and everything else when you’re a simple travel agent? Why exactly are you worried about me living with you? The longer I had to think about this entire crazy night that I really hope is just an elaborate nightmare, the more I’ve thought that maybe you aren’t telling me the truth either, Kiyoko.”

Suga knew Daichi was smarter and more observant than he seemed. He should have known bringing Kiyoko into this was a bad idea. They couldn’t lie to him anymore. He wouldn’t believe it anyways. He had to think of a way to get Kiyoko out of this. He at least had to make sure Daichi didn’t discover they shared the same profession. He had to think of some logical lie as to why she knew what she knew.

“You’re right.” Kiyoko whispers. Suga frowns. He was willing to take all the blame, but she just admitted to everything with those two words.

“What?” Daichi asks weakly. He was assuming she’d deny it, but she didn’t. His expression changes from anger to sadness.

“You’re right Daichi. I’m not telling you the truth. I’ve been lying to you about everything.”

“So, what? Are you his secretary that schedule’s his murders and patches him up when he gets banged up?”

Kiyoko looks down at her hands in her lap. She’s fidgeting with her fingers and Suga can’t stand how anxious she looks. She’s always been so stoic and confident. It’s hurts him to see her like this.

“No, I don’t work for Suga. We have the same profession. I’m a hitwoman. I tell people I work for a travel agency so my frequent travel doesn’t seem odd to anyone, including you.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Daichi laughs like she just told him the funniest joke he’s ever heard.

“Daichi…” She begins, but stops when he holds up a hand towards her.

“Just stop, Kiyoko. Just stop talking. I can’t fucking believe this. You’re a hitwoman. You kill people for money. This has got to be a nightmare that I’m having. This can’t be real. You’re telling me that you left the orphanage and years later you got into the murder for hire business? How does one even become a hitman or hitwoman? How did you guys even get involved in this? You know what? Don’t answer that. I don’t think I want to know.”

“Daichi, please listen to me.” Kiyoko pleads.

“NO! No, Kiyoko! I am not going to listen to you. You lied to me! About everything! Even about who you are! Why did you invite me back into your life? Why did you let me move in? Why didn’t you do me a favor and cut me out of your life after I ran into you? It would have hurt me for a while, but I could have understood that we became different people and that you wanted nothing to do with me. That would have been way better than this right here. I never would have met Suga and never would have been betrayed by the two people I care about the most. You’re both murderers and can still sleep soundly at night and drink wine and eat cheese every Wednesday. You two are fucking monsters and I want nothing to do with either of you.”

The hurt on Kiyoko’s face is making Suga feel so guilty that he wishes he’d just died from his stab wound. Not only did he fuck up with Daichi, he fucked things up between Kiyoko and Daichi as well. That was hurting him more than Daichi wanting nothing to do with him. He ruined their friendship. He ruined their family. 

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to call the cops or anything. I don’t think they’d believe me anyways. They’d probably think I’m crazy. Kiyoko, I’m going to the apartment to grab some things and then I’m gone. I’ll get the rest of it some other time. Hopefully when you’re not there. I can’t see you two ever again.” He says as he storms out of the apartment.

Suga stares at the front door for a minute, processing everything that just happened. Daichi was gone. He was gone forever and after things had only just begun. Daichi was gone and he was never coming back. 

He turns to Kiyoko and gasps when he sees her face. She is staring straight forward with tears rolling down her face. He didn’t think Kiyoko could even shed a tear. What has he done?

“Kiyoko?”

Kiyoko puts her face in her hands and begins to sob. _Fuck, what have I done?_

“Kiyoko?” He tries again, this time placing a hand on her shoulder.

She shoots up out of her chair and slaps him across the face.

“Don’t touch me! Look what you’ve done, Suga! You’ve ruined everything! You took away the only happiness I had in my life. How could you do this? You should have just let yourself die and not asked for my help. At least then I could have been shocked by your relationship and then comforted Daichi as he grieved you. I know that’s really selfish of me to say, but I don’t care. He is the only thing I care about in this world and you caused him to walk out that door and out of my life. I wish you would have told me you were seeing each other. I wouldn’t have approved, but knowing you and him, that wouldn’t have stopped you two.I could have done something to make sure he was always protected and safe with you. You knew the dangers and the consequences and you still went behind my back and did it anyway.”

“Kiyoko, I am so sorry.” She holds up a hand to stop him.

“Save it. I don’t want or accept your apology. It means nothing to me and changes nothing. Daichi is gone from both our lives. We can’t come back from this. Goodbye, Suga.” 

With that, Kiyoko turns and walks to the door. She turns around and says, “I hope it was worth it” and walks out, slamming the door behind her.

Suga would like to say it was worth it. The short time they had spent together was the best time of his life. He would love to think this was worth it, but he doesn’t feel that way. He doesn’t feel it’s worth it because Daichi is no longer by his side. If Daichi had stayed it would have been well worth it. He was stupid for even entertaining the idea that Daichi would stay after finding out the truth. So in retrospect, it wasn’t worth it. Daichi wasn’t here now, so everything that had happened and everything he had felt was a waste. He’d done nothing but hurt two people. The only people he ever cared about. 

He didn’t deserve Daichi or any type of happiness. He deserved this pain. He deserved to lose the only friendship he’d ever had. He deserved to get a taste of love and affection from someone for it to only be ripped from his hands. He deserved all of it. 

_Kiyoko should have killed me the night I met her._

 

 

~

 

 

It was a beautiful spring day that had Daichi almost smiling. Spring had always been his favorite season and today was the perfect day. He enjoyed the nice breeze and the blooming plants around him as he went for his afternoon run. He was one of the few people he knew who wasn’t affected by allergies and could really enjoy the season. He frequented a park near his apartment with a nice trail to run. He loved it. The trail was the perfect length and had such beautiful scenery. He thinks about running it a second time because he wants to take advantage of how nice it is outside, but he decides to head home instead to get some things done.

It’s late afternoon when Daichi returns. He pulls his keys from his pocket and unlocks the door. He walks through the door thinking of the nice shower he’s about to take and what he should make for dinner. He feels a breeze and looks to see his sliding glass door to his small balcony wide open. 

_I’m sure I locked that._ He thinks to himself. He pulls out his cell phone, ready to call the police if need be. He cautiously walks further into the apartment until the kitchen comes into view. 

Daichi drops his keys and his phone. 

Sitting on his kitchen counter is Suga. He’s wearing a white t-shirt, black jeans and black slip on shoes. He’s trying for a neutral expression, but is failing. Daichi can see in his eyes that he’s anxious, but also happy to see him. He’s just as beautiful as Daichi remembers. 

Then Daichi remembers why he no longer sees him. Why he’s where he is today and why he has been alone for the last year and a half. Daichi is no longer surprised, but angry.

“Get out.” He says to Suga.

“I can’t do that.” Suga responds.

“This is my apartment. Get out before I call the police for you breaking and entering.”

“You won’t call the police.”

“You think I won’t?” Daichi laughs. “I said I never wanted to see you again. Maybe if you’re finally behind bars I won’t ever see you again.”

“Daichi you’re not going to call the cops and we both know that I would stop you before you could even dial the first number.”

“Yeah, how could I forget.” Daichi says disappointedly. Suga flinches and he thinks, _Good._ He wanted that to hurt.

“Daichi-” Suga starts, but Daichi interrupts him.

“Why are you here?”

“Because Kiyoko wouldn’t come.”

“I don’t want to see her either, but why are the two of you trying to come back into my life to begin with?”

“Daichi, we aren’t trying to come back into your life. We were asked to by someone else.”

“And who is this someone else? I don’t know someone else.”

“This someone else knows you and all the digging around you’ve been doing.” Suga looks him dead in the eyes and it clicks.

“What?” Daichi asks nervously, though he knows what Suga is referring to.

Suga chuckles and says, “Daichi, did you really think no one would notice the snooping around you’ve been doing? You’re a great hacker, but they have some of the best. When you start looking into hitmen and who employs them, someone is bound to notice. Someone did notice.”

“It’s not like I found much of anything.”

“That doesn’t matter to them. Why are you looking into this anyways?”

“How could I not when I learned about you and Kiyoko. I couldn’t wrap my head around how you two got into this profession and how you get away with what you do. It’s all I could think about and it kept me up at night. I had to know!”

“Why?! You could have just asked Kiyoko! I’m sure at that point she would have told you everything! She could have told you everything she could and then you could have moved on and forgot about us! You didn’t though and you let it consume you and you lost your job over it!”

“How did you know I lost my job?”

“Just because we don’t see you doesn’t mean we don’t try to keep tabs on you. Kiyoko and I are still trying to make sure you’re safe. You’re making it very difficult by the way. You got fired for using your company computer to look all this info up instead of doing you job and now you’re doing side jobs where you give intel to people. You are not making friends this way and it’s making it hard to keep you safe.”

“Oh my God, I can’t believe you guys are keeping tabs on me. So do you and Kiyoko still have your wine nights and check up on me? Bond over your murders and make sure I’m being a good boy?”

“No, Daichi. I have only seen Kiyoko once since that night and it was when she showed up to my apartment to tell me what I was going to be asked to do because she refused. You know, it’s pretty rich that you’re sitting here judging what I do when the intel you’re getting paid generously for is what makes people hire me. You give the dirty little secrets to my employers, so I guess you could say we’re coworkers.” Suga smiles and he can see Daichi seething at his snide comment.

“I am nothing like you!” Daichi screams.

“I know that, Daichi! I know that and that’s why I’m so disappointed in you!” Suga yells back as he hops off the counter and walks towards Daichi.

“You’re disappointed in me?! That’s fucking hilarious. Well I was disappointed when I found out my best friend and the man I loved lied about almost everything and murdered people for a living! I haven’t been on a date since then because I can’t trust anyone anymore. That night ruined me! You ruined me!” Daichi shouts with tears in his eyes.

“I know and I’m sorry. I can’t change what happened, but I can change who I am. I can do that for you, because I love you, Daichi. I didn’t realize it back then, but I loved you and I still love you to this very second. I love you so much and I want nothing more than to leave this life and spend it with you. That wasn’t an option over a year ago because you still had your normal life and your job and knew nothing about what I or Kiyoko are. Now though, you have none of those things and everything is out in the open. You know by your research that there is nothing on me expect my early life and some bullshit credentials. The same goes for Kiyoko. You know we’re good at hiding and that we’re good at making people see us as someone we’re not and who we want them to believe we are. We could leave here and start over somewhere else and no one would even know.”

“Why would I want to go anywhere with you? Why would I want to just start over somewhere new and leave everything I have now?”

“BECAUSE THEY WANT ME TO KILL YOU!” Suga shrieks. 

Daichi looks at him with wide eyes. “Who does?”

“My employer for this job. You are my job, Daichi. They want me to kill you. You dug up some sensitive info on them and sold it to their rival and they are not happy. It’s apparently not the first time you’ve hack into their info. You’ve done it before trying to get info on Kiyoko and I. They don’t know that’s the reason, they only know you hacked in and they want you dead.”

“And you were the one asked to do it.”

“Actually Kiyoko was asked to do it, but she passed on it. She made it seem as nonchalant as possible, saying she wanted more money. When they said no she passed on it and showed up at my apartment that night. She told me about it and that I would probably be asked next. We’re usually their top two people they hire to get the job done. She was right. They called me in the next day and gave me your photo and info and here I am.”

“Why did Kiyoko pass on it, but you didn’t?”

“Because she couldn’t kill you and she wouldn’t ask you leave your life either. She felt that was selfish of her to do.”

“What about you?”

“Me? I am a selfish person, so I would ask you to leave your life behind to spend it with me.” Suga closes the distance between him and Daichi, but doesn’t look him in the eye. He ghosts his fingertips across Daichi’s knuckles, wanting to hold his hands.

“You wouldn’t kill me?” He is looking at Suga even though he won’t meet his eye. He sees the way Suga is struggling to keep it together.

“Only if you asked me to. To be honest though, I still don’t think I could. I love you, Daichi. I love you with all my heart. I know you could probably never forgive me for what has lead to this moment, but I don’t regret a single thing. I think I did at first because not having you was the most pain I have ever felt and I’ve been shot and stabbed multiple times.” 

Daichi actually laughs at this and Suga finally looks up at him.

“I realized that what I did share with you was worth the pain. At least I was feeling something for the first time. I knew I would never stop loving you and I think I was glad to have loved at all. I wouldn’t want to love anyone else, so whether I was with you or not, I was glad for the moments I had with you.”

Daichi takes in a sharp breath when he feels Suga’s fingertips touch his hands.

“Daichi, please leave with me. If you don’t, it will be someone else coming for you and I don’t think Kiyoko and I can protect you. Daichi, please! I love you.” Suga cries. There are tears running down his face as he begs Daichi.

He doesn’t know what to say. He had spent the whole last year loathing Suga and Kiyoko, how can he just accept Suga’s apology and leave with him? Start a new life with him? And yet, he thinks about the hours he’s spent trying to get as much information on them as he possibly could. He thinks of how much time he spent trying to keep tabs on them for him to find nothing while they knew his every move. He thinks about how their profession consumed him to the point that he started looking into the hitman business and how he started accepting money for information he did find about people and companies. 

Suga was right when he said they were coworkers. Daichi may not have killed a person, but his information sure has. He wasn’t better than Suga or Kiyoko, he was just a different kind of evil. He couldn’t sit here and judge the two of them anymore when what he was doing was just the technical support to their positions. 

He had brought this on himself. He could have taken a different path. He could have prevented himself from going down the road that lead him here. He didn’t though and now he could be killed for it. He wasn’t any better than them.

Even though he had convinced himself that he hated Suga and no longer loved him, he was lying. Seeing Suga here in the flesh, having him confess his love for him and see that he was willing to also leave his life behind just to simply be with Daichi and make sure he was safe has shown Daichi that he never got over Suga. 

He wasn’t lying when he said he couldn’t trust anyone to date, but he also never dated anyone because Suga was the only one he wanted to be with. 

He takes Suga’s hands in his and hears the gasp that leaves Suga’s mouth.

“Okay.” He simply says.

“Okay?” Suga asks as if he doesn’t believe what he just heard.

“Okay.” He says again and smiles. He lets go of one of Suga’s hands to cup his face. He wipes away a tear rolling down his cheek.

Suga smiles and giggles. He can’t believe Daichi agreed. He feels like he must be dreaming.

“Okay, so I have a few places in mind that will let us disappear quickly, but eventually we’ll have to relocate somewhere else. We could end up relocating a few times just to be safe so I hope that’s not an issue with you. I have plenty of money and plenty of places to go, so don’t worry. I’ve been planning for a permanent getaway since I got into this business. I figured I would need it sooner or later. Kiyoko can also help us, I know she wouldn’t have any issues with that. You are one hundred percent sure you want to do this?” Suga asks just to be sure.

“I am one hundred and ten percent sure I want to do this with you, Suga.”

Suga cups the back of Daichi’s neck with his free hand and pulls him in for a kiss. The second their lips touch it’s as if something sleeping within them has awoken. Nothing has felt right for the last year and a half except for this kiss. If Daichi wasn’t convinced before, he sure was now.

“Can I ask you one question?” Daichi asks when they pull apart.

“Anything.” Suga responds.

“You really didn’t come through the sliding glass door did you? I’m like three stories up. I can’t see you climbing up the building in broad daylight.” Suga cracks up and shakes his head.

“No, You’re right, I would not do that. I picked your lock and then opened the door because I knew it would put you on alert. I didn’t want you to walk into your kitchen without expecting someone to be there. I didn’t want to surprise you more than I did.”

“Thanks, I guess?” Daichi shrugs.

Suga laughs again and waves him away, “Okay, go pack what you can’t live without while I call Kiyoko to tell her what’s about to happen.”

“Tell her I want to see her. I need to fix things with her. She’s my sister after all. I love her and I let my emotions get the better of me. I never should have left her like that. I want her in my life.”

“She’ll be thrilled to hear that.” Suga smiles widely. 

He couldn’t have asked for a better outcome. He was going to get away from all this and spend his life with Daichi. He couldn’t be happier. He grabs Daichi’s hand once more and squeezes.

“I love you, Daichi.”

“I love you too, Suga.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks! I am so sorry for what I just put you through. Please please please please let me know what you thought even if it's just screaming at me for that emotional rollercoaster I put you on! This turned into so much more than what I originally thought of for it and it is so much LONGER than I thought it would be. I enjoyed writing it though and I hope you enjoyed reading it! I want to revisit the bokuaka fic in this series and possibly add more pairings! Let me know if that's something you'd like!


End file.
